


Sascha's Fall

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angel, Fallen Angels, Gen, Lucifer - Freeform, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Sascha is an angel.A veteran of the Heavenly Host.He'd served faithfully, and proudly, for eons... until a fateful encounter on the battlefield had sparked a dangerous curiosity within him.This is how he fell.
Kudos: 3





	Sascha's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This story was directly inspired by a role play I am currently engaged in. 
> 
> While Sascha and the following story is all my own creative work, the original plot itself is the brainchild of my rp partner. 
> 
> They had envisioned a rather intrigued Lucifer watching the live sentencing of Heaven's newest fallen angel. What had garnered Lucifer's interest all the way down in Hell? This particular angel, you see, had been found guilty... of Lust.
> 
> Check out the peep behind the fabulous plot on Instagram: @quaintpunk  
> You can also check them out here on Ao3: Trrlnnl

Sascha had always been a bit too curious for his own good, a bit too eager for knowledge. As such, he had never been an ideal candidate for military service. At the same time, his unwavering devotion to God and cheerful obedience had always garnered admiration. It was also true that the Heavenly Host did require a certain level of critical thinking. Those that were easily sated with their heavenly existence never had any desire to fight and were better suited to remain above the clouds, as God’s faithful, reverent servants. Ultimately, Sascha had been approved by the Spiritual Warfare Council and gone on to enjoy an illustrious career.

That was all coming to an end now- such an embarrassing, shameful end. 

The searing sun shone down through a break in the topmost cloud layer, serving as a natural spotlight as Sascha stood, naked and trembling, in front of the Spiritual Warfare Council’s Tribunal. The ferocious flush of shame that had broken out along his usually fair skin had tinted it a rosy pink. He hid the tears welling in his eyes by keeping his head bowed, but his despair was evident in the defeated rounding of his shoulders. His wings had already been clipped, then bound tightly at the point where only cartilage connected them to the body. Sascha did not even feel the pain of it anymore, just an odd sting in his back. They would fall off anytime now, likely by the time his public judgment was over. If not, he was sure his superior officers would rip off what remained of his wing themselves. There had been no need to cuff him. Sascha did not wish to make what was already the worst moment of his life any more horrific by causing a pathetic scene. _‘I’m already pathetic enough as is,’_ he thought as his watery gaze bore down into the ground. _‘How could I have let this happen?’_

As the Tribunal leader prattled on in his self-important, official air, Sascha’s former Lieutenant Colonel bowed, to bring his face close to the disgraced angel’s ear. “Perhaps we sent you on too many tours,” he whispered derisively, “you’ve contracted quite the disgusting human disease.” 

Sascha wanted to open his mouth and speak. He wanted desperately to apologise, but he knew it was pointless and undignified. The Lord may have enjoyed and welcomed words of repentance, but this was the Heavenly Host. Sascha had to remain silent and take his punishment like the disappointing filth he was. There was a sudden, violent poke in his side. The Lieutenant Colonel was signalling for him to stand tall and look up. It was time to enter his plea- a mere formality, of course, as there was only ever one outcome of a court martial in the Heavenly Host. 

“Disgrace Number 7,107. You have been charged with the sin of Lust. Do you understand your failure?”

Sascha stiffened his spine, gritted his teeth, and held his chin high. Even now, he wanted to seem strong. After a pregnant pause, he spoke in a clear voice that, despite his efforts, easily betrayed his shame and distress. He repeated the one and only answer that was accepted in these public tribunals. “Yes. I understand. Please give me the mercy of my sentence, though I deserve no such consideration.” 

“You are hereby sentenced to fall. There is no place in the Heavenly Host for creatures such as yourself, and no place in the Lord’s presence.” The Tribunal Leader threw his gaze over to Sascha’s right. “Lieutenant Colonel, I see his wings have withered now.” 

Sascha instinctively turned to look over his shoulder. Sure enough, his wings had fallen. A heavy, melancholy sigh slipped past his lips. 

The Tribunal Leader smirked and continued. “You may proceed, Lieutenant Colonel.”

The field officer gave a curt bow and turned to face his former subordinate. There were no words of farewell or disappointment. Not even words of disgust slipped past the angel’s lips. He merely gave Sascha a cold, steely glare and then a powerful, angry push. 

Sascha began to tumble downwards. 

As he fell, the cosmos’ newest fallen angel had time to reflect. He searched his memory, trying to piece together exactly how he had come to this end. 

It had all begun with a fleeting encounter and a single thought. 

* * * * * * 

Of course, all angels serving in the Heavenly Host could sense Lucifer- no matter what form their fallen brother chose to take. Sascha himself had been in many skirmishes against the infamous Golden Child. To be exact, however, Sascha had never actually encountered the angel himself. He and his comrades in arms had always battled Lucifer’s forces, not Lucifer. In all the eons he’d spent serving, Sascha had also never seen the angel’s true form- not in person, at any rate. The night he did finally behold it was undoubtedly the night his fall truly began. 

The circumstances of their encounter had slipped Sascha’s mind- they were far too insignificant, in the end. The only imprint that had been left on the brunet’s mind was that of Lucifer’s storied beauty. 

Sascha did remember thinking to himself that the training manuals did not do the angel justice. He had truly never seen anything as radiant. Lucifer’s skin was even paler than his own, and seemed to give off an alluring glow. _‘Like looking at the moon,’_ Sascha had thought at the time. God’s former favourite had hair so white that the onyx-locked angel had likened it to purity, and those serpentine eyes had seemed like molten gold. 

Sascha had been positively dumbstruck. His sword had nearly fallen to the ground- if he hadn’t remembered himself at the last moment, it certainly would have. Others from his squad had rushed forward and grabbed him, pulling him away and trying to snap him out of his apparent trance. No-one had faulted him that time. They all understood. Coming face to face with Lucifer in his angelic form for the first time was overwhelming. It seemed to have the same effect on everyone; and thus everyone had moved on as if it had never happened.

Everyone but Sascha. He had seemed wholly incapable of purging the image from his mind. It had haunted him until he’d started to think, started to wonder. 

* * * * * * 

He was curious as to why he couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering back to that one memory, why he sometimes woke in the middle of the night with an odd tingling all throughout his body and Lucifer’s smirking face flickering across his mind. Of course, it took no time at all before he reached a hypothesis. He didn’t want to believe it at first, but the evidence was clear. He was feeling lustful. 

That revelation only led to more questions, more curiosity, until Sascha couldn’t help but ask himself... 

_‘If this is not only a human feeling… if I can feel this way… and we were all created in Father’s image… does that mean Father also has these feelings?’_

The questions plagued him, festering in the back of his head until he could only wonder if lust was really a sin. 

That final thought seemed to unlock a hidden door in Sascha’s consciousness. From then on, he could not help but notice his own body- the way it moved, the way the fabric of his clothes brushed against his skin as he dressed every morning, the way the tines of the fork slid across his lips whenever he ate, the way everything felt… good.

Recollected thoughts of Lucifer soon gave way to new thoughts about his fellow soldiers. He couldn’t stop himself from noticing those features on his peers which inexplicably made his mouth water and soon enough, his mind began to flood with salacious fantasies. The new sensation of arousal was overwhelming and somewhat frightening for Sascha. He never knew what to do with himself, and so he persistently ignored his newfound urges. For a time, that seemed to work. He thought he had discovered a way to control his now unruly body. He felt relief. 

That was when the dreams came. It was a dream, in fact, that had ultimately led to discovery. 

* * * * * * 

_Sascha didn’t need to open his eyes to know where he was. The silk upholstery of the sofa was smooth and luxurious under his fingers, but the cushion itself was firm and slightly uncomfortable beneath him. The room smelled faintly of peppermint and chocolate. He could only be in the Lieutenant Colonel’s office. What exactly he and Julian were doing there, alone, was beyond him, but he didn’t care. Not when his treasured mentor was standing so close to him, and speaking in such a soft, caring voice. The angel could only swallow thickly and try to keep his breathing even._

_“What’s wrong, Sascha?” Julian bowed at the waist slightly and placed the back of his left hand on Sascha’s forehead. His usually translucent purple eyes had darkened to a deep aubergine from concern. “You’ve been so different lately. You barely look me in the eye anymore. And you're always eager to get away from me as soon as possible. I thought we were close. Not just comrades in arms, but friends.” Julian moved his hand, turning it and resting his palm against his friend’s flushed cheek. “Your cheeks are warmer than your forehead for some reason.”_

_Sascha finally opened his eyes and blinked the other’s face into focus. He hated the tight line of Julian’s pursed lips and the deep furrow of the angel’s brow. Hated them because they meant that Julian was worried for him. ‘And here I am,” Sascha turned his face into the other’s touch, ‘feeling so sinful. And making him think he’s not special to me.’ The brunet smiled weakly. ‘Why is he so beautiful?’ Not even the military regulation style Julian kept could hide the beauty of his golden, wavy hair, and the light splattering of freckles across his cheeks only made his already youthful face look even younger._

_“I’m sorry, Jules.” Sascha reached up to cover Julian’s hand with his own and hold it in place. He turned his mouth into the blond’s palm and kissed it. “We are close.” The brunet kissed the other’s palm again, and nuzzled his cheek against it before letting his own hand fall back down to his side. “You know I’ve always admired you. You were a role model for me when I first enlisted.”_

_Julian’s eyes had widened in confusion when Sascha had pressed those soft, warm lips to his skin. The look in the younger angel’s eyes was so foreign. It seemed hungry, somehow, and wild. “Sascha… what are you..” Julian let his gaze fall along with his hand and noticed a strange bulge straining the front of the brunet’s pants. “Wh-what… is that? Your penis is… what’s it called? Hard?” The blond licked his lips nervously and squatted down. He reached out, curious about this new development. He palmed the strange bulge and gave it a light squeeze._

_Sascha’s eyelids fluttered and he groaned deeply. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands and stiffly held his fists still on the tops of his thighs. “Jules,” his voice rolled out like a ribbon of silk, “that feels… good. Will you touch me more?”_

_Julian cocked his head inquisitively, even as he continued to rub at the other’s crotch. “Sure? This is all so strange, though. Why is your voice like that? And since when do angels get hard?” The older soldier looked up and took a moment to study his companion’s face. It was a soft shade of pink and the muscles were tensed with a kind of strain Julian did not recognise. The strange hunger in Sascha’s eyes had grown to the point that Julian almost felt fear. At the same time, there was a sense of longing that seemed to emanate from them._

_The effect of it all together..._

_“You look… cute… right now, Sascha. If you’re going to make faces like that, I’ll do whatever you want.” The blond smiled sweetly before shifting to kneel between Sascha’s legs. “I guess you have an erection,” he stated casually, “I’ve never seen one up close.” He shot another quick glance up to his friend’s face as his hands worked to undo the other’s pants. “I bet it looks cute… because it's yours.” Julian laughed shyly and his own face began to flush. He quickly brought his gaze back down and focused ahead. “It’s warm,” he muttered as he grabbed hold of Sascha’s shaft and pulled it out through the front slit of the angel’s boxers. “And… not really that hard… not like a plank of wood or a lever...”_

_Sascha gasped and moaned, and squeezed his eyes shut. “Ju-Jules. Please hurry,” he whimpered. “Do something.”_

_“Like what? What do you do with an erection?” Julian gave it a testing tug and stared at it in fascination._

_“Put it in your mouth,” Sascha suggested in a husky voice._

_Julian blinked rapidly and let out an embarrassed chuckle before giving his head a curt shake and smiling to himself. ‘Of course I would do this for Sascha.’ He leaned in and gave the tip of the other’s dick a tentative kiss. ‘Hmmm, it’s wet there. It tastes sweet.’ Julian closed his eyes and dragged his tongue across where he’d just kissed. A sharp gasp came from up above, followed by a deep moan of “Jules”. A sudden spark of awareness hit the base of Julian’s spine. “I- uh… Sascha.” He opened his eyes and glanced down to his own crotch for a moment. “I think I’m hard now too. This feels funny.”_

_The brunet threw his eyes open and looked down to his friend in excitement. “Really?” A greedy smirk unfurled across Sascha’s lips and his voice deepened. “Let me see.”_

_Julian shivered at the gradual change in his friend’s demeanour. A strange new instinct was overtaking him like a predator closing in on its prey. His skin tingled and his pulse quickened as he stood and stepped back a little. His trembling fingers reached down to unfasten his belt and undo his pants. Those familiar azure eyes that were suddenly so strange seemed to glare at him; and it made Julian’s head spin. He was momentarily startled to hear his own voice slip past his lips in a rich, velvety tone. “Do you like what you see? Sascha?” He pushed his pants and boxers down past his hips and let them fall down to pool around his ankles. He stood tall and proud, despite the way his body shook, silently pleading the other to admire him._

_It was then that Sascha noticed his jaw had gone slack and he shut his mouth slowly. His pupils dilated as far as they could go, to let in more light and give him the clearest view possible. He absently unclenched his right hand and reached up to rub at the nape of his neck. His palm was clammy and his skin hot. “I- Jules.” Sascha stared, transfixed, at the other’s thick dick. “I want it.” With a great effort, he dragged his gaze upwards to look into those dazzling violet eyes._

_Julian bowed his head and averted his gaze as a hot blush bloomed on his cheeks. He clasped his right arm in his left hand and rubbed it anxiously as a small, timid smile wavered across his lips. “I’m glad,” he whispered._

_Sascha was surprised to hear a thick, throaty chuckle burst past his lips. He narrowed his eyes and grinned wolfishly. “Come sit in my lap.” He quickly pushed his bottoms down and pulled them off as Julian stepped out of his own bottoms._

_Julian came down and straddled his friend’s lap. Too shy to maintain eye contact, he slumped his shoulders and nestled his face into the crook of Sascha’s neck. It felt oddly comfortable to him, and he grunted in surprise. “Soft,” he muttered. He rubbed his cheek against the other and smiled against his skin. All the same, his voice was small and unsure when he spoke. “What are we about to do?”_

_Sascha tilted his head down and brushed his lips against Julian’s ear. “We’re about to feel good,” he purred. He grabbed hold of the older angel’s shaft and began to stroke it slowly. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Jules.” He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the side of Julian’s face, giving them a tender kiss before whispering smoothly. “And then you’re going to make me feel even better. I never realised before… how much I’ve wanted to do this.” He moaned and nipped at the other’s ear. “Kiss me.”_

_The blond’s eyes had fluttered shut as soon as he felt the brunet’s warm, confident hand wrap around him. A soft, gasping moan had escaped him and he’d instinctively planted his lips against the other’s neck. When the request that they kiss came, sounding more like a command, he was more than happy to oblige. He straightened his back and tilted his chin up so he could accept his friend’s supple lips with his own._

Sascha awoke slowly, with a low, shuddering moan. He was in his barracks bed- head buried in his pillow and his hips moving rhythmically against the mattress. His brain still attempting to shake off the drowsy haze, the brunet was unaware of the trouble he faced. That changed when a cold, unyielding voice came from above. 

“Disgraceful.” 

Sascha’s eyes rounded in panic and a harsh gasp burst past his lips. His hips stilled immediately and he scrambled to flip over and sit up. “S-sir?” His blood ran icy cold and his throat constricted. He peered up at his superior officer with a heavy sense of doom. A prick of shame pierced his heart as well when he noted Julian standing next to their Sergeant. That glorious face that he’d only just been dreaming of was distorted into a mask of shocked disappointment. Julian wrung his hands and worried at his lower lip as he struggled to keep his eyes on Sascha.

The Sergeant sneered and huffed out an irritated breath. “At least hide that filth, would you?” He pointed in disgust.

Sascha glanced down into his own lap. A choked sob escaped when he noted the way his silk pajamas only made his erection even more obvious. Quickly, he grabbed his covers and pulled them up. He held them to his chest and kept his head down, unable to look at either angel. 

His superior merely offered a condescending grunt and turned to walk away. He spoke firmly over his shoulder. “You will report to my office at 06:00, Sascha.”

Panic and shame continued to overwhelm the brunet as he glared down at his bed covers; but it wasn’t until he heard a small, heartbroken voice at the side of his bed that he truly felt the weight of his despair. 

“How could you think of me that way?” Julian dropped his head and shuffled off without another word.

Sascha fell back against his mattress and hid himself under the blanket so that no-one that had possibly been woken by the commotion could see him cry. 

* * * * * * 

Sascha had received the summons to a court martial the very next day; though the actual trial did not take place for some weeks after that. He was not removed from the barracks or put on leave during that time, either. He was made to endure the silent judgement of his peers. The Heavenly Host was well known for making examples out of disgraced angels. 

The only comfort Sascha could take was in the fact that it was all over now, but that was a pitiful excuse for comfort. Now, he only found himself hurtling down to the very angel that had sparked it all. 

He was falling to Lucifer. 


End file.
